


Celebration for Two

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: CioSan, M/M, Misunderstandings, Or so Mirin thought, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Mirin met Lucio. Lucio was going to have dinner with Sandalphon, rice wines and bowls of red rices on his hands.Misunderstanding ensued.





	Celebration for Two

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:**  
>  \- Based on The Maydays Event.  
> \- un-beta-ed orz  
> \- I can't even--
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Granblue Fantasy (c) Cygames

“Evening, Lucio-san! Where are you going?”

“Oh, hello there. Mirin-chan… isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes! Mirin here~”

A chuckle. “To answer your question, I’m going to the deck. San-chan and I are going to have dinner together, for celebration.”

An innocent blink. “Whoa! Congrats on whatever it is, then! I won’t disturb you guys so have… fun? Wait, Lucio-san, is that—“

“This? It’s red rice, yes. I’m glad we still have some in the pantry. Ladiva-san is kind enough to share with me, so I have to thank her later…”

The girl’s face paled. “Uh, and, are those…”

“They are rice wines, Mirin-chan.”

A nervous gulp. “Uh, then, enjoy your dinner, I guess?”

Lucio smiled happily. “I definitely will. Thank you, and have a nice dinner too, Mirin-chan.”

Both of them slightly bowed. After that, she waited until Lucio disappeared from her sight.

And promptly ran away, screeching with madly blushing face.

**.**

**.**

The next day, Sandalphon found a pile of neatly wrapped presents from the crews. Picking one of the gifts, he read what was written on the greeting card.

_Congratulations on your marriage. I hope Lucio can make you happy and less grumpy._

_-Gran_

The new Supreme Primarch took a deep breath. The neatly written greeting card was now crumpled in his hand. Each steps he took toward where he knew Lucio would be were eager and heavy.

Lyria, who caught him passing by the kitchen, cheerfully greeted. “Morning, Sandalphon-san! Do you want some coffee? Vyrn and I—“

“Later, Girl in Blue.” Sandalphon didn’t even stop. As he kept walking toward the ship deck, where Lucio usually hung the laundry, he hissed, “I have a certain shark food to kill. Or throw back into the ocean.”

Tap tap tap and Sandalphon disappeared from her sight.

Lyria and Vyrn exchanged glances. Shrugging it off, they went back to make some coffee and breakfast.

Several minutes later, though—

**.**

**.**

“AIN SOPH AUR!”

**.**

**.**

(the misunderstanding was corrected after they managed to bring Lucio back from the ocean. Mirin apologized profusely, embarrassment clear on her face. Lucio laughed it off, saying, “It is alright. Too bad it was not a real wedding celebration, though…”

It turned out that more than two adult men was needed to restrain an angry Supreme Primarch.

Ignoring Sandalphon’s curses and profanities, Lucio laughed innocently)

**Author's Note:**

> The current event made me cry (from laughing). Aside from that scene where Cio got eaten by shark, saltiness from not getting Summerphon after sacrificing my crystals and tickets fueled me to write this fic. 
> 
> Also, Mirin is one of my fav chara uwu
> 
> Thank you for reading, have a nice day, and may Summerphon grace us all with his presence on the next GW~


End file.
